michaeldegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Liberty VanZandt
Basic Info Liberty VanZandt is one of the smartest character on Degrassi. She was sadly dropped in the 9th season of the show. Even though she has a slight mention. Season 1 Liberty first appeared in the third episode. She was running for student council secretary, and was an avid supporter of Ashley in her bid for presidency. She also found herself in the middle of a controversy when Emma saw Mr. Armstrong getting close to her. Emma believed that Armstrong was abusing Liberty. When she told Manny, Terri happened to overhear the conversation. Eventually, the rumor spread all over the school. As it turns out, Liberty had dyscalculia, a learning disability affecting her ability to learn math. Armstrong was only tutoring her. Liberty asked Ashley to let her to the morning announcements. Ashley refused, but eventually gave in. However, she set it all up so Liberty would be humiliated on camera. When it actually happened, Ashley regretted it deeply. She found Liberty crying in the bathroom, and gave her another, and better, chance. When Liberty did well, Ashley promised to let her do some of the announcments from now on. This was also the year she developed a crush on J.T., much to his chagrin. No matter what he did, Liberty refused to give up her pursuit of J.T. J.T even tried to be gay so Liberty would stop bugging him but he still tricked her into helping him win a million dollars in Wannabe. Season 2 Liberty's eighth grade year was nowhere near as hectic as her previous year. The biggest obstacle she had to overcome was when she was named manager of the girls' floor hockey team. She was very over-bearing, and her attitude drove away nearly all the members on the team. Liberty apologized to the team and even though they didn't win, Joey decided to sponsor them along with the boys' team. She also showed her jealously when Emma won the school's science fair. After finding out that Emma's mother was dating Mr. Simpson, Liberty demanded that Emma give up the trophy, as she felt that she was the rightful winner of the competition. Simpson later said that all the judges unanimously agreed that Emma's was the best. Liberty still had a crush on J.T but cums so hard that she clumsily almost got him expelled by decorating his locker and the latter being punished for vandalism. Liberty owned up and J.T apologized for calling her boring. When J.T realized he had a talent in sowing, Liberty took the credit so he wouldn't be teased. Liberty blackmailed J.T into making her a skirt but she still reaveled his secret without being malicious. Kendra, Emma and Manny asked J.T if he could make them a skirt too, so Toby layed off. Near the end of the year, Liberty forces J.T to take her to the Hawaiian-themed dance. Season 3 After years of trying to get J.T., she finally gave up and decided to look for a new boyfriend. She decided to go for Sean. Liberty tried everything, even dressing up in what she considered to be "tough" clothes. This lead to Sean calling her "as edgy as a butter knife." Saddened, Liberty felt that she would never find a boyfriend. Sean approached her and informed her that one of his friends, Towerz, had a crush on Liberty. The two began dating, although they were never seen interacting on-camera. Ironically, when Liberty was dating Towerz, J.T had a wet dream about her. However, J.T had a crush on Manny and stated that the dream meant nothing. Season 4 At the beginning of the year, Liberty revealed that she and Towerz had broken up over the summer. She then began to set her eyes on the newly-single Chris Sharpe. When Emma found out, she tried to win Chris back, saying that it would ruin her reputation if Chris began dating Liberty after her. When she found out, Liberty dismissed Emma and it appeared the two would no longer be friends. Single once again, Liberty decided to try one more time to get J.T. After working together on a school play, the two realized that they both loved each other, and soon became a couple in - of all places- detention (they had gotten into trouble for writing a poem about MR. Raditch and refused to apologize). Danny, Liberty's brother and J.T's friend, was not pleased about Liberty and J.T's relationship stating "my sister's the smartest girl in school and you don't even have an IQ!". Danny attacked J.T and Liberty was angry because she thought J.T had hurt Danny. Danny realized that J.T made Liberty happy and the three sorted everything out. Season 5 Early on in the year, J.T knew something was wrong with Liberty especially after her driving lesson. When Liberty revealed she was pregnant in the car with J.T (he picked her up cause she got mad at him for telling Toby about there sex life the night before) he crashed into a stop sign on the way to school. Liberty took a pregnancy test and told J.T that she couldn't trust him to handle "this". J.T felt insulted and said that he couldn't deal with her and they broke up. J.T vowed that he wouldn't abandon Liberty or their baby. Liberty and J.T decided to keep the baby and they got back together because they were in love. Liberty was fearful of telling her parents because she was afraid they would kick her out, so she made plans with J.T to move in with him. J.T began working at a pharmacy but turned to selling Oxycodone to support Liberty and their baby. When Liberty found out, she was furious. J.T overdosed on Oxycodone but thanks to Jay, he survived but was put on suicide watch. Liberty confronted a tearful J.T and told him that she was going to give the baby up for adoption. The two broke up. Also, when Danny found out he made J.T do his homework as payback but eventually decided to do the mature thing and support his sister. Later on, Liberty's coucil duties and overachieving begins to affect her condition. Although J.T and her are not on speaking terms, Toby becomes their messenger and when he informs J.T of what Liberty's doing, J.T tells Ms.H and she takes some pressure off Liberty. Liberty then goes into labor and gets to hold her new born son before handing him over to his adoptive parents. Afterward, Liberty regrets her decision and turns to alcohol to comfort her sorrows. When her son's parents announce they are moving to Seattle, Liberty and J.T put together a memories box, so that one day their child can find them and learn about them. The two seem to be friends again and they definately still have feelings for each other. Season 6 After having a rough previous year, Liberty hoped that her senior year would be the best year of her life. That changed when Mia Jones and her daughter Isabella moved to Degrassi. J.T., who Liberty still had feelings for, started dating Mia. In a fit of jealousy, she told Mia about everything J.T. did to her the previous year. However, J.T. was able to straighten everything out with Mia. On Liberty's eighteenth birthday, Manny and Emma threw a party for her. Via word of mouth, hundreds of people, including Drake Lempky and Johnny DiMarco from Lakehurst, showed up. At the party, Liberty confessed to J.T. her true feelings for him. J.T responded that he had a girlfriend but Liberty asked if he loved Mia, before running off. After talking to Toby, J.T. sought out Liberty. Sadly, he was stabbed by Drake, and Liberty was the one who found him dying. She was at the hospital when everyone found out he had passed away. After J.T.'s funeral, Liberty, in an emotional tailspin, developed feelings for Toby. She also refused to have Mia participate in anything honoring J.T. But after Toby revealed to Mia that J.T. still loved Liberty, she had a change of heart and agreed to let Mia do what she wanted. Liberty was so affected by J.T's death, she dreamt of him lying on her bed with her, before telling him that he was dead. Season 7 During the second semester of Liberty's senior year, Lakehurst burned down and the Lakehurst students integrated into Degrassi. After breaking up a fight between her brother Danny and a Lakehurst student (later revealed to be Lucas), Lucas taunts Liberty by saying that J.T. asked for his death. This sends Liberty into a rage, only to have the fight broken up by Spinner. Towards the end of her senior year, Liberty and Emma's boyfriend Damian find that they're attracted to each other, although Liberty feels guilty because she is Emma's friend. At prom, Liberty and Damian sneak off together and make out. Manny sees them sneak off, and privately confronts Liberty. Toby, who openly likes Liberty, loudly says "Oh, I won't tell anyone that Liberty and Damian fooled around and now he's bragging about it.". Emma is angry and dumps Damian, and at graduation, Toby, Emma, and Manny are angry at Liberty also. They forgive her after she gives her valedictorian speech about the importance of friendship, and decide that they don't want to throw away six years of friendship. After the graduation ceremony is over, the four of them stand at the J.T. Yorke Memorial Zen Garden and Toby places a graduation cap on it. Season 8 Season Eight was the first season of Degrassi in which the main storylines do not revolve around Liberty, Manny, or Emma, and as such, Liberty's character was dropped in the ninth season. In the eighth season premiere Uptown Girl Part 1, it was revealed that Liberty attends Smithsdale University with Manny and Emma(however in We Built This City, Liberty revealed that she was attending Banting University). Despite befriending her original dorm roommate, Emma managed to speak to the Housing Department where she managed to get Liberty and Manny to live with her along with a student named Kelly. The three girls assumed Kelly was a female, however it was later revealed that Kelly is indeed a male. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Liberty decides to pledge for an elite sorority at Smithsdale. Her original plan was to pledge in her mother's original sorority, however her plans changed when she was recruit to another sorority(Pi Gamma Pi). While she begins blending in with the sorority, she realizes that the girls are beginning to stereotype her as a girl frm the ghetto because, she is a teen mom, J.T. the father, died in a gang fight, that she is black, and that she is good at hip-hop dancing. She is reluctant at first, but then she begins to try the party-girl lifestyle, and anything to join the sorority. When she is accepted and another fellow black girl is not, Liberty realizes that the sorority just needed a token. In Jane Says Liberty was seen as part of the Degrassi Alumni football team. In Touch of Grey her and Manny help run for the hallway olympics. She doesn't like Emma's new behavior and that she is doing pot brownies. Season 9 In Holiday Road Emma mentions Liberty's name when she is talking about dropping out of college to her mom. Friendship with Michael Season 1-8 Michael and Liberty were friends since around 6th grade. Michael and Liberty stuck through it all. Especially, the death of friend J.T. Relationships *Towerz: * Start: Accidents Will Happen Part 2 Break Up: Ghost In The Machine Part 1 * J.T Yorke: *1st Relationship: Start: Voices Carry Part 2 Break Up: Foolin' *2nd Relationship: Start: Turned Out Part 1 Break Up: Turned Out Part 2